home_and_away_soap_operafandomcom-20200213-history
Ep 704 (14 Feb 1991)
Synopsis [[Ben Lucini|Ben]] is eager for [[Carly Lucini|Carly]] to come out with him to visit the Jacksons on their farm. She's more interested in [[Pippa Ross|Pippa']]s love-life, or lack of it now that she has called things off with [[Michael Ross|Michael]]. Ben doesn't seem to think the idea of Michael and [[Cynthia Ross|Cynthia]] giving things another go is a bad one. Meanwhile, the Stewart Tree seems to be doomed. [[Ailsa Stewart|Ailsa]] has found out that everything is above board. The paperwork has long since been approved and rubber-stamped. [[Karen Dean|Karen]] isn't prepared to take this lying down though. She wants to start the strike up again, even though [[Donald Fisher|Donald]] has changed his stance on it. There will be detentions doled out like confetti for anyone who participates this time. Donald is full of praise for [[Patricia Coleman|Patricia]] and the way she has handled the strike to date. He doesn't take kindly to Ailsa's less than subtle attempts at matchmaking though. Over at the Jackson's farm, Betty takes Carly away to sell her the virtues of country living. The first step involves finding her some wellies - this is going to go well. Meanwhile, preparations for a new improved school strike are well underway. Inspired by the chain lock on [[Haydn Ross|Haydn]]'s bike, they've now obtained some more of them. [[Blake Dean|Blake]] has also been onto the media. The local TV people are going to come down to the school. Patricia knows something is up but tells them to go on to class. Carly's induction to farm life is going as well as to be expected. Betty might be right in saying that once you have chooks and a veggie patch, you'll never go hungry. Carly would rather eat at the diner. (Who wouldn't?) Donald and [[Bobby Marshall|Bobby]] make arrangements to have dinner some night soon in his house. Ailsa interjects and suggests they invite Patricia along. Bobby thinks this is a good idea. Donald isn't so sure. Their conversation is interrupted by one of the workmen from the school. Blake, Karen, [[Sophie Simpson|Sophie]] and Haydn have chained themselves to the tree. A local journalist rings up and Donald fobs him off, saying there's nothing happening at the school. He encourages him to come along and cover the "lively" school debates in a few months time though (lol). Then he phones Ailsa. She and [[Alf Stewart|Alf]] go up to the school, annoyed at how this has escalated. At the farm, Betty tells Carly that she didn't like it there at first. But that she stayed because she loved Roy and wanted to be with him. That's what married life is about. Things have become quite tetchy at the school. The workman who has to cut the tree down has another job he has to go to in the afternoon, nobody has keys to the locks and Alf's mood is not improving. Seizing a pair of bolt cutters, he gets ready to cut the chains. Just as a photographer appears out of nowhere and takes a photo. Is cutting a chain assault? Nobody seems to know. Not even [[Chris Hale|Sgt Chris Hale]] who has been called to the scene. Still, the next we see of the protestors, they're back in the school and detention is on the cards. Donald, Patricia, Alf and Ailsa retire to the principal's office to try and figure out what to do next. Naturally, Alf wants to launch Karen into the middle of next week but Patricia advises against making a martyr of her. Plan B is needed here. Carly and Ben are back from the farm. Carly says it'd be nice for a holiday but that's as far as she'd like it to go. Ben is clearly hurt because he sees it as something very different. She has some words with Bobby which makes her think. Donald offers Karen and the others a deal. They can have the new block built elsewhere and save the tree but it'll be at a cost of $10,000. Some of the money can be found by the school but they'll have to raise $5,000 themselves. Back at Summer Bay House, Carly has a present for Ben. When he opens it, there are wellies in it. She has decided they should move to the farm. Cast *[[Ben Lucini]] - [[Julian McMahon]] *[[Carly Lucini]] - [[Sharyn Hodgson]] *[[Ailsa Stewart]] - [[Judy Nunn]] *[[Alf Stewart]] - [[Ray Meagher]] *[[Karen Dean]] - [[Belinda Jarrett]] *[[Blake Dean]] - [[Les Hill]] *[[Haydn Ross]] - [[Andrew Hill]] *[[Sophie Simpson]] - [[Rebekah Elmaloglou]] *[[Donald Fisher]] - [[Norman Coburn]] Guest Cast *[[Patricia Coleman]] - [[Pam Western]] * Roy Jackson - Frederic Abbott * Betty Jackson - Marie Armstrong *[[Chris Hale|Sgt Chris Hale]] - [[John Meillon Jnr]] * Bulldozer Driver - David Lewis * Photographer - Valentino Arico - * Writer - Lois Booton * Director - Michael Ailwood * Series Producer - [[Andrew Howie]] * Exec Producer - [[Des Monaghan]] Prev Ep [[Ep 703 (13 Feb 1991)]] Next Ep [[Ep 705 (15 Feb 1991)]]